<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>哭砂 by AdiaZheng</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851273">哭砂</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdiaZheng/pseuds/AdiaZheng'>AdiaZheng</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:06:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdiaZheng/pseuds/AdiaZheng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>是很早以前的事了，今天和朋友聊天突然想起来，于是记下来了。（这里面的故事不全是真实的，看看就好，切勿上升！！还有，不戴套是危险的！不要模仿！）</p>
    </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>哭砂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>是很早以前的事了，今天和朋友聊天突然想起来，于是记下来了。（这里面的故事不全是真实的，看看就好，切勿上升！！还有，不戴套是危险的！不要模仿！）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>王一博的家对面是看守所，据说里面有不少自杀的，也有和别人起了争执而杀人的，因此传闻很多，且大多关于闹鬼。他小时候从来不敢靠近那个地方，只一次，他在家楼下滑滑板，不知不觉就滑到了看守所门口。他一抬头便是耸立着的两扇紧闭的银色大门，过于沉闷、严肃。看守所旁伫立着门卫，那门卫人高马大的，又站在高高的台子上，扬着头睥睨一切。王一博从此更不会靠近那个地方，太威严，太压抑了。</p><p>2<br/>“杨桃，杨桃！”数学老师一颗粉笔头扔了过来，不偏不倚地砸在打瞌睡的人的脑门上，“你怎么又睡着啦！”<br/>被叫醒的女孩慢悠悠地撑着胳膊从桌子上爬起来，脸上还有红印。前面的同学都转过身看着她，她尴尬极了，涨红了脸，说了句“对不起”，便拿着书自觉地站到了教室最后面去。可即使是站着，她也听不进去。“讨厌！”杨桃用书遮着脸，小声地抱怨。很快，她的注意力就被窗边树上的蝉鸣声吸引了去，那些蝉叽叽喳喳的，却并不烦人。“怎么都没有数学烦人。”杨桃撇了撇嘴。<br/>“叮”下课铃响了，她总算是能回座位坐着了。<br/>“喂，你为什么不叫我？”杨桃恶狠狠地盯着同桌。<br/>“我以为你趴一会儿就会起来呢，你看，我连鬼脸都画好了！”男孩立马把草稿纸立起来，一股脑地往杨桃眼前凑去，“是不是很吓人啊哈哈哈！”<br/>“王一博你是人吗！”杨桃一把薅开面前的草稿纸，“我要是看见这个不得当场叫出来！”<br/>“总比你被扔粉笔头好嘛。”男孩嬉皮笑脸地安慰道。<br/>“呸！我看你是三天不打上房揭瓦！”杨桃作势要去掐他。<br/>王一博猛地握住了她的手腕，杨桃抽手也不是，动也动弹不得，她有些恼怒地看向男孩，却发现他没有一点开玩笑的样子。<br/>“你...你干嘛？”杨桃微怔。<br/>“别碰我。”王一博说道。<br/>“哈？”杨桃觉得好笑，“你看看现在是谁在碰谁？”<br/>王一博松开了握着杨桃手腕的手，转头拿起笔开始写作业。<br/>“莫名其妙。”杨桃揉了揉被捏红的手腕，对他翻了个白眼。</p><p>3<br/>“同学，同学！”<br/>杨桃走出教室接水，被陌生人叫住。<br/>“请问...这是高一二班吗？”<br/>杨桃一脸莫名其妙，指了指抬头就可以的“高一二班”的木牌，没话找话吗，她心想。<br/>“同学！等一下！”那女孩叫住她，“可以...把这个，给你们班的王一博吗？”<br/>杨桃转过身来，接过了女孩手里的心形礼盒：“这是什么？”她摇了摇盒子，哐当哐当的响，“情书？”<br/>女孩像是被戳穿了什么难为情的事，拔腿就跑，还不忘丢下一句“谢谢”。<br/>“什么嘛。”杨桃掂量了一下手里的东西，走进了教室，“王一博，你的情书。”<br/>她声音不大不小，正好让周围的人都听见了。<br/>“哟”同学们起着哄。<br/>王一博面无表情地站了起来，从杨桃手里拿过盒子，直接丢进了垃圾桶。<br/>“都不看一下吗？”杨桃调侃道。<br/>“有什么好看的。”王一博回道。<br/>“嘁，没意思。”杨桃也不自讨没趣，掏出手机来玩。<br/>王一博在学校是香饽饽，上至学姐，下到学妹，不少人都给他递过情书。更有甚者，直接跑到操场上堵他，要联系方式啊递饮料啊，杨桃都见怪不怪了。<br/>“你下次...不要收那些东西。”王一博转过头来，对杨桃说。<br/>“哪些？”杨桃的恶趣味又上来了，“就那些巧克力、情书吗？”<br/>王一博瞪了她一眼。<br/>“不收就不收，还不让说吗！”杨桃瞪了回去，“诶，不过...你为什么不收啊？”<br/>“哪儿来这么多为什么。”王一博转过头去不再理会她，可耳尖却不争气地红了。<br/>“没意思。”杨桃轻飘飘地说了一句。</p><p>4<br/>王一博是个很没意思的人，杨桃不止一次这么觉得。他好像没什么爱好，也不怎么合群。同学们出去聚餐，他直接回绝。好不容易说动他一起去唱歌，他却安安静静地坐在离点歌机最远的角落，叫到他便摇摇头说“不会唱”。<br/>怎么可能不会，杨桃明明经常听到他哼歌来着。她也懒得戳穿他，演吧，可劲儿演。<br/>从某种意义上来说，杨桃又觉得王一博挺有意思的，他脑子里总是有一些稀奇古怪的点子，偶尔也会说给杨桃听。他说他原来回家的那条轻轨线上多了几个换乘点，现在可以每天换成三趟轻轨回家了。杨桃问他为什么，这样不会耽搁时间吗。他回答：“就...好玩儿呗。”说完自己就先笑了，留下杨桃一个人满脸问号。<br/>该不会是我对他有意思吧。杨桃脑子里突然冒出来这个想法，随即立刻摇了摇头，怎么可能，他这么没意思，我怎么可能会喜欢他。杨桃撑着脸，上下打量着王一博：长得不错，可惜不爱笑，穿着...还行吧，运动装能看出个什么，腿挺长的。<br/>王一博察觉到了她的目光，皱着眉说：“你在看什么。”<br/>“那么凶干嘛？”杨桃小声念叨。<br/>“上课呢，看黑板。”王一博故作严肃地板着脸，说道。<br/>“没意思。”杨桃又说，看她还是忍不住偷偷瞄他。<br/>“咳咳”王一博清了清嗓子。<br/>杨桃立刻正襟危坐，假装在听课。她不知道，王一博被她慌乱的样子逗笑了。</p><p>5<br/>王一博有两天没来学校了，去哪里了呢？杨桃趴在桌子上玩橡皮擦，百无聊赖。<br/>他下午终于来学校了，只是...戴了个口罩。<br/>直到放学前，他都没和杨桃说过一句话。<br/>“喂，你怎么啦？”杨桃在他准备背着书包起身的时候拉住了他。<br/>“别碰我。”王一博低声道。<br/>杨桃可怜巴巴地揪住他的袖口，不肯松手，大有一副你今天不解释清楚就别想走的模样。<br/>“唉。”王一博坐回位置上，“松手。”<br/>杨桃乖乖地放了手，重新问道：“到底怎么啦？”<br/>王一博低着头不肯说话，俩人就这么僵持着。直到教室里的人差不多走完了，王一博才开口道：“我身体不舒服。”<br/>“感冒了？还是发烧了？我就说你怎么快两天没来学校了。”杨桃说道。<br/>王一博的眼里闪过一丝失落，正准备起身，杨桃又问：“现在呢？好了吗？”<br/>“嗯。”他点点头。<br/>“那把口罩摘了吧，大夏天的，看得我热得慌。”杨桃说，“反正教室里也没别人了，摘了吧。”<br/>王一博摇摇头。<br/>“诶，你这人，怎么净和我对着干。”杨桃纳闷，“你不热吗大哥？”<br/>王一博也不说话，只是安静地看着她，那眼神看得直教人瘆得慌。<br/>“干嘛这么看着我？”<br/>王一博轻声问道：“你想让我摘口罩吗？”<br/>杨桃不解：“不摘就不摘呗，随便你啦，我是怕你闷。”<br/>王一博抬手将口罩拉到下巴下面。<br/>“嘶”杨桃倒吸一口冷气，“你的嘴...”<br/>王一博的嘴角有一大块乌青。<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“怎么弄的？”杨桃心急，扒拉住王一博的手问道。<br/>王一博既没有甩开她，也没有骂她，平静得像是这伤不是自己一样：“不小心磕到了。”<br/>“这得多不小心啊。”杨桃嗔怪，都没有发现自己的语气里多了一丝撒娇的意味。<br/>王一博咧嘴笑，可又扯到了伤口，看上去龇牙咧嘴，怪滑稽的。<br/>“那你...吃饭喝水会疼吗？”杨桃问他。<br/>“喝水不会，吃饭有点。”<br/>“那咋办？”<br/>“就...少吃一点呗。”王一博轻声笑道。<br/>“这哪能呢！你还在长身体呢，让爸爸妈妈做点流食，你就可以...”<br/>不知道是哪个字牵动了王一博的神经，他收回了笑脸。<br/>“怎么了？”杨桃停下叽叽喳喳不停的嘴，问道，“我又惹你不高兴了？”<br/>“没有。”王一博的声音闷闷的。<br/>“那你...”<br/>杨桃还没说完就被王一博打断了：“如果我说，这不是我自己磕的，你信吗？”<br/>“可你刚刚不是...”杨桃这才回过神来，“你是不是被打了？”<br/>“是我爸。”王一博说。<br/>杨桃也不便多问，只是心疼王一博，她伸手想要摸一摸那块淤青，王一博没有避开，任由她轻轻地抚摸着嘴角。<br/>“呼呼就不疼啦。”杨桃朝他嘴角吹着气，哄孩子一样的哄着王一博。<br/>王一博看着她嘟起来的、红润的嘴，不由得舔了舔自己的嘴唇。他屏着呼吸，感受着触及嘴角的滚烫的气息。那气息还带有一丝少女的清甜，落在唇角像一簇火苗，迅速蔓延开来，使他整个人都要烧起来。<br/>想亲她。王一博的脑子里不合时宜地冒出了这个念头。等他反应过来时，自己已经渐渐向她靠近。他的手不再听从他的使唤似的，托住了杨桃的脸，他们就这么吻在了一起。<br/>接下来呢，接下来该怎么办。王一博没有接吻的经验。他感觉自己的嘴唇温热又潮湿，像是被舔舐。杨桃一点一点地描绘着王一博的唇，她是那样温柔，像夏季夜晚的潮水一样，抚慰着他怜爱着他。<br/>王一博愈发不想回家了，他不想面对一地的酒瓶、发脾气打人的那个男人和只会哭的妈妈。他是懦弱的，他只想沉溺在杨桃带给他的些许温柔之中。<br/>他不知道的是，他的眼泪砸到了杨桃脸上，随即又融进了他们的吻。</p><p>6<br/>高一下分班，杨桃成绩不理想，被分去了平行班。<br/>他们有时放学会一起走，杨桃动作慢，王一博便会背着书包来教室里面坐着等她。有时王一博又会借故先走，他觉得杨桃太吵了，叽叽喳喳的，头疼。<br/>他们就一直保持着说不清道不明的关系，没人先跨出那一步。</p><p>7<br/>杨桃忽然之间不来学校了，王一博给她发消息也不回，打电话也是关机，他快疯了，他冒冒失失地去问杨桃的班主任，班主任只觉得他多管闲事，还问了一句“你们是不是早恋了？”<br/>“烦死了！”王一博用力踢了一下课桌，仍不解气。<br/>怎么办呢？<br/>他便想到去偷班主任的姓名簿，里面有学生的个人信息。<br/>等到放学之后，王一博从办公室上面的窗子翻了进去，他平时爱干净到有洁癖的一个人，也顾不上拍腿上沾的灰了，径直走向办公桌，去翻里面的姓名簿。<br/>果不其然，杨桃的家庭住址就在上面。</p><p>8<br/>王一博从来不知道，下半城还有这样一个地方。说它破败吧，从外观上看，倒也是修缮过的模样，说它不破败吧，一走进去——巷子窄得不能两人并行，两边都是生锈的防盗网和乱拉的电线。身旁猛地蹿过一条流浪狗，把王一博吓了一跳。<br/>走进这里，就像走进了黑白电影。<br/>王一博一边往前走一边感叹着，前面的高楼把这里遮得严严实实，太荒唐了。<br/>太荒唐了，他看到杨桃穿了一件吊带，踩着拖鞋，呆呆地坐在楼梯口。<br/>杨桃低着头，只看见一双鞋，以为是邻居回来了，侧身让路。来人却并不离开，只是站在那里。杨桃抬头去看，只见是王一博。<br/>她眼里是转瞬即逝的欣喜，随即冷冷地问他：“你来干嘛？”<br/>她的声音哑哑的，眼睛也有点肿，像是哭过。<br/>王一博蹲下来，也不说话，就这样看着她。<br/>他们就这样对峙着，直到杨桃先避开了王一博的目光。<br/>“你嗓子怎么了？”王一博终于开口了。<br/>杨桃听到了熟悉的声音，她又好想哭。她本以为王一博会问她“你为什么不去上学”，可是他没有，他好像不太关心自己上不上学一样。<br/>“感冒了。”她小声地说，仿佛这样就能骗得过王一博。<br/>王一博也不拆穿她的谎言，只是怜爱地看着她，就像那天放学后，杨桃用同样的眼神望着他一样。<br/>“怎么不接我电话？”王一博问道。<br/>“心情不好。”杨桃吸了吸鼻子。<br/>“我还以为你出事了。”王一博说。<br/>杨桃不说话，在短裤口袋里摸了摸，摸出一包烟来，她抬了抬手，问道：“要吗？”<br/>王一博摇摇头：“我不会。”<br/>她自顾自点上，深吸一口又呼出来，打了个寒战。<br/>“冷吗？”王一博问。<br/>“不冷，我热。”<br/>杨桃看上去是挺热的，汗水顺着脖子淌到锁骨，最后滑入了乳沟。<br/>王一博尴尬地别开眼。<br/>杨桃见他这副模样，笑道：“你害羞了啊。”<br/>“我没有。”他声音硬邦邦的，耳尖却又红了。<br/>王一博说：“我唱歌给你听吧。”<br/>杨桃没吱声。<br/>“你是我最苦涩的等待，让我欢喜又害怕未来，你最爱说你是一颗尘埃，偶尔会恶作剧地飘进我眼里。”男孩开口清唱，一如他说话的声音，低低的。<br/>杨桃听得心里涩涩的，胸口也闷闷的，只觉得一口气提不上来，自己马上要因为缺氧晕过去了。<br/>一定是这楼道通风不好，杨桃心想。<br/>“你怎么找来的？”杨桃打断了王一博，问道。<br/>“我...去找老师要了姓名簿。”王一博撒谎的时候就会支支吾吾的。<br/>“骗人，老师能给你吗！”杨桃逮住不放，继续追问，“王一博，你是不是去偷看的啊！”<br/>见王一博不理她，杨桃更想逗逗他：“不说，就当是了哦！”<br/>王一博瞪了她一眼，随即承认：“是偷看的，但我有好好放回去！”<br/>“你长本事了！”杨桃戳了戳他的肩膀。<br/>王一博笑道：“那倒也没有。”<br/>然后他们又陷入了沉默。<br/>“你...要去我家坐坐吗？”杨桃迟疑了半晌，问道。<br/>“不太方便吧。”王一博说。<br/>“还好啦，家里没人。”杨桃起身拍拍屁股，“走吧。”<br/>杨桃走在前面，短裤包不住的雪白匀称的腿，在王一博眼前晃来晃去的，让他心神不定。<br/>杨桃家就在二楼楼梯口旁，她掏出钥匙来开了门。<br/>“要换鞋吗？”王一博问。<br/>“不用，直接进来吧。”<br/>王一博跟着她走了进去。<br/>杨桃给王一博倒了一杯水：“家里没多的杯子了，这是我的，你将就一下。我先去洗个澡，太热了。”<br/>待到杨桃进了浴室，王一博这才自在一些，走来走去地看着瞧着。<br/>这房子只有一个孤零零的客厅，浴室是唯一一间单独隔出来的屋子，也没有厨房，好像灶台在屋子外面，王一博进来的时候看到了门外桌子上的锅和调料。进门的那边放了一张床，靠近浴室的墙角又放了一张床，床上都铺着凉席。<br/>浴室里的水声“哗啦哗啦”的，王一博能想象，水滴顺着杨桃雪白的肩头，滑进乳沟，滑进臀缝，最后的最后，才汇入那个隐秘的境地。<br/>王一博自下而上地觉得热。那是超脱肉体的一种热，他只觉得是他的神经被烧坏了，才会传递出这种荒唐又无厘头的信息。<br/>太荒唐了。<br/>王一博喝了一口水，企图浇灭住胸膛里快要燃烧起来的零星火苗，却只觉得更加口干舌燥了。<br/>此时，浴室里的水声对他来说，无异于一种煎熬。<br/>他像是逐日的夸父，任由身体里的水分被活生生地蒸干。他又像是涸辙之鲋，挣扎着死在了天降甘霖的前夕。<br/>他在想，杨桃邀请他到家里来，会是暗示吗？<br/>水声停了，王一博觉得更热了，他知道自己在渴望着什么，可立刻就被这肮脏的想法恶心到了。他怎么能这么想？他怎么能这样亵渎杨桃？<br/>杨桃从氤氲的蒸汽里走了出来，就像是从天上的祥云里走出来神仙似的。她雪白的肌肤染上了若有若无的粉红色，头发还滴着水，一路走过来，身后都湿答答的。她趿拉着拖鞋，踩在地上差点滑倒，王一博起身一把捞住她的腰，这才没有摔下去。<br/>“谢谢。”杨桃的一只手撑在王一博的胸前，另一只手撑在桌子上。<br/>太近了。<br/>杨桃身上还冒着热气，温热的手掌还贴着他的胸膛，她的腰也是那样柔软。王一博听到了自己砰砰跳动的心脏，刚要开口说话，便看到了杨桃无辜的抬眼。<br/>那一刻，王一博哪里还觉得杨桃是神仙，明明是个妖精！王一博忿忿地想。<br/>他将杨桃扶直，说：“有点热。”<br/>杨桃笑了：“我家没有空调，只有电扇，将就一下啦。”<br/>她便走到另外一边去开电扇。<br/>“别动！你手是湿的，我来开。”王一博阻止了她，这是出于安全起见。<br/>杨桃转身说：“一博，你真好。”<br/>王一博觉得自己被莫名其妙地发了一张好人卡，心中不爽。可是...她刚刚叫我什么来着？一博？！<br/>“你叫我什么？”王一博问道。<br/>“一博啊。”杨桃又笑了，露出两个浅浅的酒窝。<br/>她像是猜得到王一博的心事，旋即说道：“你要是喜欢我这么叫你，那以后就都这么叫啦。”<br/>“好。”<br/>“那个风扇开到第二档就行了，再开一档吹着头晕。”杨桃说。<br/>“好。”<br/>王一博摆弄完风扇就坐了下来。<br/>“你除了会说好还会说什么啊。”杨桃用脚轻轻踢了踢王一博的小腿。<br/>“一博，你喜欢我吗？”杨桃问道。<br/>王一博几乎是条件反射地回答道：“喜欢。”<br/>“那你...为什么会喜欢我呢？”杨桃又问。<br/>“这哪有什么为什么...”<br/>“你仔细想想。”杨桃好像很在乎这个问题的答案。<br/>“我觉得...你很温柔。”王一博想了想，说道。<br/>“就完了？”杨桃诧异。<br/>“没有人对我这么温柔过。”王一博垂眸，看不清眼里的情绪。<br/>杨桃想起了他们的初吻，王一博那天嘴角还带着伤，顿时了却他的心事。<br/>“那你有没有想过，我为什么叫你来我家？”杨桃问，却并不理会王一博的回答，“一博，我想要。”<br/>王一博那一瞬间只以为是自己耳朵发岔了：“什么？”<br/>“我说...”杨桃的脚顺着王一博的小腿爬上去，“我想要。”<br/>王一博吞了吞口水，杨桃伸手一指浴室边的那张床：“那是我的床。”<br/>王一博起身，将杨桃抱了过去。他其实很想把她摔倒床上，然后再看看她屁股上会不会有红印。他忍住了这个奇奇怪怪的念头，轻轻地把杨桃放到了凉席上。<br/>杨桃伸手去脱他的T恤，然后去扯他的裤子。王一博把T恤甩在地上，把裤子蹬开，硬生生地将鞋踩着脱出来。<br/>杨桃伸手附上了他两腿之间的器物，拽着他的内裤慢慢脱了下来，任由巨物弹在自己脸上。她伸出舌尖勾了一下，然后一只手握着前端，另一只手，无师自通地揉着王一博的囊袋。她鼓起勇气，用嘴去接纳它，包容它。<br/>王一博顿时觉得舒服极了，这大概就是暖流吧。暖流对他来说，是一个比潮水更恰当的更准确的词。也许是因为地理课才讲，他印象深刻。<br/>他又置身于柔软温热的包裹之中，只想更加沉溺。<br/>他低头看见杨桃的葱葱玉指正握着他。雪白纤细的手指，粉红色的指尖和他狰狞的那处形成了鲜明的对比，他只觉得更加膨胀了。<br/>他忍不住伸手去按杨桃的头，想要她含得更深一些，杨桃乖乖照做。<br/>王一博的呼吸愈发急促，他知道自己在爆发的临界点，想要抽身却已来不及，精液射在了杨桃的脸上。<br/>杨桃伸出指尖点了点脸上的液体，然后放到嘴边尝了一下：“一博，好腥。”<br/>王一博只觉得血脉偾张，伸手给杨桃胡乱地擦了擦脸，掐着杨桃的下巴，便立刻吻了上去。<br/>“小傻子。”王一博离开她的唇的时候这样说道。<br/>他将她轻轻地放倒在床上，杨桃因为害羞而蜷缩起来。<br/>“乖，放松。”王一博好声好气地哄着。<br/>他突然想起来一件事，问道：“杨桃，你家有...避孕套吗？”<br/>杨桃愣了一下，说没有。<br/>“那我们怎么...”王一博犯难。<br/>“没事的，就这样吧。”杨桃伸腿夹住了少年精瘦的腰。<br/>王一博把她的腿拿下来，将她翻了个身。<br/>“干嘛？”杨桃问。<br/>“那我就不进去，好吗？”王一博征求着她的意见。<br/>“为什么啊？”杨桃不解。<br/>“不安全的。杨桃，不安全。”王一博说了两遍“不安全”，希望杨桃能听得进去。<br/>“那...你要怎么...”杨桃支支吾吾的。<br/>王一博觊觎杨桃的腿很久了，从刚才上楼梯时，再到她洗完澡后。<br/>他拍了拍杨桃的屁股：“腿夹紧。”<br/>然后插入了杨桃柔软的腿缝。<br/>“啊”杨桃失声叫起来，这也...太羞耻了吧，她立刻咬住枕巾，不让自己再发出刚刚那种声音。<br/>王一博的那物就这样前前后后进进出出地摩着她大腿内侧的嫩肉和她的会阴，杨桃逐渐忍不住想要叫出声来。<br/>“啊...一博...”杨桃唤道。<br/>回应她的只有王一博的粗喘。<br/>王一博俯下身来，在她白嫩的肩头狠狠地嘬了一口，接着又在背上亲了好几下，硬要在杨桃的身上留点痕迹下来。<br/>“杨桃...”王一博轻声叫着她的名字。<br/>不知怎的，她忽然想哭，她想起了她的父亲。<br/>“杨桃...”王一博又在唤她。<br/>“唔...”杨桃的头埋在枕头里，似是在答应他。<br/>“杨桃...我...喜欢你。”王一博撑在她身上说，又抽插了十几下便释放了。<br/>隔了一会儿，王一博便将杨桃翻过身来，却看见她满脸泪水。<br/>他慌张地去抹她脸上的泪水：“杨桃，怎么了？是弄疼你了吗？”<br/>“不是。”杨桃紧闭着双眼，好像这样就可以阻止眼泪流出来了一样。<br/>“一博，你知道我为什么叫杨桃吗？”她说道，“因为我爸爸，他最喜欢杨桃了。”<br/>杨桃说不下去了，哽咽得不成样子。她捂住眼睛，可泪水偏要钻过指缝，从她柔软的手腕滑落。<br/>王一博大概猜到了她为什么不来学校，于是一下一下地捋着她的背。<br/>“杨桃，不要哭。”王一博只能这样说，“你爸爸，他...”<br/>“他...他去看守所修管道，被...被发疯的犯人杀了。”杨桃抽泣得上气不接下气，“就是...xxx看守所。”<br/>王一博的心脏猛地跳动了一下，那就是他家对面那个看守所，他不敢说话，只是将杨桃圈在自己怀里，有一下没一下地捋着她未干的长发。他们就这样赤裸着贴在一起。<br/>“我恨他们，我会让他们付出代价的。”杨桃颤抖着说。<br/>“好，我们让他们付出代价。”王一博说。</p><p> </p><p>9<br/>离开的时候，杨桃又点了一支烟，轻佻地翘着腿，没有一点要送送王一博的意思。<br/>“少抽烟。”王一博说。<br/>“好。”<br/>“记得来上课。”<br/>“好。”<br/>“杨桃，我是认真的。”王一博正色道。<br/>“好。”杨桃微笑着站了起来，走近王一博，踮起脚圈住了他的脖子。她吻了吻王一博的侧脸，已然有了道别的意味。<br/>“一博，照顾好自己。”杨桃说。<br/>然后轮到王一博说好。<br/>杨桃目送着王一博下楼，然后看着他出了这栋楼，渐渐走远。<br/>他们的两个人从此以后就不再是一路人了，也会像现在这般，渐行渐远吧。<br/>杨桃拿起手机，点进王一博的联系页面，点了“删除好友”。<br/>她哼道：“风吹来的砂，落在悲伤的眼里，谁都看出我在等你。”<br/>天色渐暗，屋子里也昏昏沉沉的。孤零零的房间里只剩下女孩手里攥着的微弱的火星，和从肺里转了一圈后呼出的灰色烟雾。<br/>杨桃觉得眼睛干干的，想哭也哭不出来，眼泪都流干了似的。忽然觉得有点饿，但其实什么也吃不下，胃里只有隐隐的抽搐。<br/>她想，王一博不属于这里，那么，他也不会属于她。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>